


The People's Second

by AlmostCanon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex - Freeform, End Game, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostCanon/pseuds/AlmostCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Ghilan’nain’s codex - End game spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	The People's Second

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ghilan’nain’s codex - End game spoilers

Lavellan was one of the people, during the days when our gods were away and the shemlen called them herald. They were beautiful—in virtue most of all— and with will from the time when magic wasn’t lost.

One day, the sky tore and ripped open and only Lavellan remained. In few moments of heart pounding and slipping consciousness they prayed to the gods for help. To Elgar’nan born of sun and earth that they might see them both again, to creator of the moon so they might witness another cool night under its pale light. When all seemed lost they prayed for guidance of Falon’Din, then to anyone, anyone that might hear their pleas. 

Then help came in a forgotten form. One with many shadows and many eyes. He waited at Lavellan’s side until they woke, whispering not to be afraid and that this wasn’t their fault, but his. The concern grew into affection and chaste kisses on fingertips turned into ones upons lips.

They traveled together in both words, the waking and one of dreams. Others called Lavellan savoir, blessed. Little did they know how true that lie was. As Lavellan worked to heal the sky they gave their heart to a wild thing. Our people know tales of this creature, the beast known as Fen’Harel.

The Dread Wolf caught their scent and their heart. And when it came time he parted from his beloved vhenan with only the promise that it had been real. Lavellan hadn’t created wondrous animals like Ghilan’nain or held the secrets of a god like Dirthamen, but they had created something missing for ages. Hope. A hope that grew within the wolf’s tired bones until they were strong enough run into the woods once again.

Watery echoes of the Mother’s words fought for attention, but it was his last words that reigned above all. For love endures, never dying just like the elvhen of old.

When the tears between words were repaired and all work done Lavellan looked for guidance once again. To the revered halla—strong and true—that guided the people, listened to the voice of Ghilan’nain herself and asked for one thing. Fen’Harel return to me.

When his work was done, Lavellan found the wolf in the woods. Head low to the ground, knowing the shame and disappointment his pride brought, eyes just up enough see her as she truly was. A halla, a hart, his heart.

That is how Lavallen became the second halla, not in body, but in spirit. The second to be freed of their mortal coil without dying and able to enjoy what was once lost. And since that day, the hart gives hope to the people, that one day change will come and heal what is broken.


End file.
